Should Old Acquaintance Return
by fanfictionawf
Summary: Airwolf, This story follows "Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgotten" String and Cait are working on their new relationship. The question hangs in the air over her modeling career. And who is the mysterious person that seems to be following her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are not my own. I only cherish them.

My stories are set in real-time. Dom is a Vietnam vet and String and St. John were in Iraq post 9/11.

Should Old Acquaintance Return

Chapter One: The Black Sedan

Cait was doing some shopping for things they needed at the cabin this weekend. Since she returned three weeks ago she and String had spent most nights together. During the week they stayed at her small house and on the weekends at the cabin. She parked her car in front of the "Wine Cellar". String had placed an order there and asked Cait to pick it up. She was carefully placing the bottles in the back seat when she had an uneasy feeling. Her training as a cop kicked in. That was twice today she spotted the same black sedan. She made sure not to look the driver's way. She had one more stop at the fish market. If she was being followed she would soon find out.

As Cait was walking into the fish market she was pretending to be preoccupied with her phone. Keeping her head down her eyes scanned the parking lot. She was just being paranoid. The sedan had not followed her. She proceeded to the fresh fish counter picking out some Alaskan salmon and nice tuna steaks. Done with her shopping she returned to the hanger.

Cait was putting the groceries in the refrigerator at the office to keep before they flew to the cabin. String snuck up behind her grabbing her from behind pulling her to him. "You took too long" he said as he kissed her neck.

Cait turned in his arms. "What did the doctor say today? And remember I can always check with him to make sure you're telling me the truth." String was still recovering from the accident at the studio when the safety net had given way sending him fifty feet to the ground.

String ducked his head down so he was looking into her eyes. "I am fit and ready to go. He cleared me for flight. Honest." He said as he crossed his heart.

"Ok, I believe you." She felt a twinge of guilt. She was demanding the truth out of him but wasn't coming clean about the black sedan. It was not the first time she felt she was being followed the past couple of days. She wanted to tell him about it but they had come so far in working out their relationship she didn't want any setbacks. He had been sharing his reasons with her as to why he never allowed himself to fall in love with her. He was afraid of losing her and believed she would be safer away from him and Airwolf. Her being taken hostage in Saudi Arabia kind of killed that theory for him since she managed to get into trouble without him being around. He now thought she was safer with him rather than without.

They were interrupted by Dom. "Hey you two, don't you get enough of each other at night?"

String got in one more kiss. "No we don't. Are you still coming for dinner tonight?"

"Just try and keep me away." Dom replied with a stern eye. Since Cait had returned he had hardly seen either one of them outside of work. They all had been busy getting caught up at the hangar. String was handling light repair work and the office. Dom was glad he was cleared for flight. Sting was not cut out for office work and didn't know how long the young pilot would last not flying.

"You're not going to get me up there and feed me fish are ya Cait?"

"Heaven forbid I fix you something healthy Dom, I got you a rib eye steak."

Dom hugged her. "That's my girl." String was shaking his head at him.

Cait's cell phone rang. Looking at the number before she answered she excused herself and walked outside to take the call. Dom looked to String. "What's that all about? That's the second call today that she took outside."

String poured a cup of coffee. Dom could tell he had something on his mind. "Well, are ya gone to tell me or not?"

String shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's another offer for a modeling job."

Since Cait had returned she had had several offers but was reluctant to talk about them. String knew they needed to talk about what she planned to do with her new career but was afraid of what her decision would be. He wanted her to be happy and if she decided that she wanted to do this he was behind her all the way. That didn't mean he would be happy about it. It would mean long weeks away from him. Not to mention the men that were falling all over her. The few times they had been out the guys from the airfield would openly flirt with her. He was learning to control his temper. He trusted Cait and she was capable of setting them straight.

Dom interrupted his thoughts. "So has she decided to keep modeling?"

String sat the cup down. "Don't know, we haven't talked about it."

"You what?" Dom was wildly waving his hands. "You two had better stop this right now. That's what got you both into trouble in the first place. Not opening up to each other."

Putting a hand on Dom's shoulder he headed to where Cait was on her call. "I know Dom; I'll take care of it."

"Sure, I'll let you know." Cait said hanging up her phone as String approached her.

"Is there another man?" String asked teasing her.

Cait laughed. "There will never be another man as far as I'm concerned."

"So if you're not cheating on me why the secrecy?"

Cait was at a loss for words. She was not prepared to talk about the modeling offers. "Oh, you know, it's just another offer to do an ad."

"And you can't talk about it with me?" He said looking confused.

"No it's not like that. I just need some time away from it all to think." With that she dismissed the conversation by putting her arm around his waist and leading him back in. "Come on. I don't know about you but I'm ready to go home."

String smiled. He liked that she called the cabin home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Out Smarted Again

Dom stretched back and patted his stomach as if he had real affection for it. "That was a good dinner Cait."

String picked up his plate taking it to the sink to wash. "Why don't you take a walk with Cait and Tet while I clean up?" String said eyeing his protruding stomach.

"No thinks." He said sitting in the chair by the fire putting his feet up. "I'm fine right here."

Cait grinned at String as she was putting on her jacket. "Come on Tet, let's you and I get some exercise in." The dog came as soon as she called wagging his tail and bumping up affectionately against her legs. String watched them leave the cabin. Other than himself Tet never took to anyone the way he did to Cait.

As soon as the door closed Dom spoke up. "So did ya ask her about the modeling jobs?"

String continued wiping the plates as he put them away. He didn't really want to admit to Dom that Cait didn't give him much of an answer when he had asked her earlier.

"Yeah, I asked. She avoided an answer." He said as he came in to join Dom by the fire.

"What do you suppose is going on in that red head of hers?" Dom asked as he wiggled his toes in front of the flames.

String poked at the fire getting the flames going again. "Don't know Dom. I'm kind of thinking maybe she really wants to do this and doesn't know how to tell me."

Before Dom could answer String picked up on the sound of an approaching chopper. "Looks like Michael's here."

Dom rolled his eyes. "Well I hope Cait made enough cheesecake cause I'm not sharing mine."

Michael walked in Marella behind him not bothering to knock.

"Come on in Michael." String said letting the spy know he didn't knock.

"I'm already in." Michael said as he headed to the bar. "Where's Cait?"

"I'm here." Cait said as she came inside with Tet. "I swear String, I don't know what you've been doing with this dog but he's getting lazy." Cait walked to the kitchen to serve up dessert. String went to help.

"You put on the coffee I'll serve the cheesecake."

String leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Make sure you save me another slice for later." Cait nodded yes. She was a good cook and was glad that String appreciated her skills. Not that he had her on kitchen detail all the time. They had always been good at sharing work even before they became a couple.

They were all seated with a plate and cup of steaming coffee. "Cait this is better than what I get at the French bakery." Michael said as he relished each bite.

String laid his plate down on the coffee table picking up his Mug. "I'm sure you didn't come for the dessert even though that would be worth the trip." He said winking at Cait.

Michael finished the last piece and washed it down with coffee. "I need you to take me somewhere Hawke."

"Why can't Marella take you?" He teased making eye contact with her.

Marella cocked her head to the side. "I would if someone would teach me to fly Airwolf."

"Michael what's so important that you need an escort like Airwolf? Must be serious." String asked as he took a seat beside Cait on the couch.

"It is. There are some talks taking place in Cuba with different members from the intelligence community. With the sanctions about to be lifted by the President we felt it would be best to get a pulse on the current regime there. No one knows which direction Raúl Castro will go when the sanctions are lifted. I want to be in on the talks but I want a safe exit if things go bad. I don't trust the Castro boys as far as I can throw them."

String was holding Cait's hand rubbing the back of it with his thumb. He was not even aware he was doing it. Marella held in her chuckle. In all the years she knew Hawke he had this tough exterior. She never dreamed that a 110 pound pilot from Texas would be the one to break through it.

String contemplated what he was being asked to do. After Cait had nursed him back to health from the accident he had promised her he would be more careful about the stunts and missions he took on. "How long would we be gone?"

"A day, maybe two. " Michael answered. "I don't want to spend any more time there than I have to."

String looked to Cait as if he were asking permission. "When do we leave?"

"I'd like to leave Monday morning if possible."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was Monday morning. Dom had gone back home Saturday night leaving the two alone. He knew it made Cait a little uncomfortable her sleeping in the loft with String. He was planning on taking to String about adding on an addition. It was something String needed to do a long time ago.

String rolled over pinning Cait to the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" He said grinning as she attempted to get up. She stopped trying as soon as he placed light kisses on her neck moving down lower. She loved the way he kissed her. Giving up she decided they could skip breakfast as Michael was to pick String up in an hour. Making love with String was better than any breakfast she could fix.

String heard the chopper approach as he was finishing getting dressed. Cait was still in the shower. "He's here." String said as he stepped inside the bathroom. "I'll wait until you're dressed before I leave."

String went down to find Michael going through the kitchen."What no breakfast?" He said disappointed.

"You know Michael this isn't a full service hotel in case you hadn't noticed."

Michael's stomach growled as he looked up slightly embarrassed. Cait was standing behind him. "If you give me five minutes I can scramble us all some eggs." Cait wasn't just doing this for Michael. This would give her even more time with String before he had to leave. She already missed him.

Michael sat at the bar. "I guess a few more minutes won't hurt."

String picked up his bag with spare clothes and told Michael he would meet him outside letting the white clad spy know he wanted to be alone with Cait. Pulling her in he kissed her like he wasn't going to see her for weeks.

"Wow" she said. "Save some of that for when you get back."

Lifting an eyebrow he replied. "There's plenty more where that came from."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cait was at the hangar by herself. Dom took a client to San Francisco and wouldn't be back until later that night. Taking a break from a repair she was working on she grabbed a bottle of water and headed outside for some fresh air. She sat on the bench and took a big gulp of the water. As she lifted the bottle to her lips she spotted the black sedan. She used the bottle as cover as she peered over it taking a long drink. It was parked across the way. It was not angled so she could easily see it. It just so happened she had sat in the right spot for it to come into her view. She cautiously got up and went inside retrieving her purse and keys. She started up her car pulling out of the air field black sedan in tow. "Let's just find out what you're up to. " She said to herself out loud.

Cait stopped at places she would normally stop at working for Santini Air. The person driving the car was good. He kept the distance he needed to stay off her radar. Too bad she was already on to him. Pulling into the parking lot she got out and headed to the market district. It was an open market and would be easy to lose the man that was following her but also allow her to reverse the roles and start tailing him. She ducked into a meat and cheese shop that she knew had a back door. She looked at the cheese counter for awhile. Not seeing the man outside she went out the back circling around to her car. She pulled out and into a used car lot a block down. It was a one way street. If the sedan was going to come looking for her he would have no choice but to come this way leaving the market district. It didn't take long. The sedan passed by the car lot unaware that Cait was waiting on him. She pulled out hoping he would only think to look ahead and not watch his rearview mirror. She followed the car back into town. It pulled into a hotel parking garage. Cait quickly parked at the curb. She needed to get into the lobby before he did. She still did not get a clear look at his face. He had on a jacket and had the collar pulled up around his face with a pair of dark sunglasses. This was someone that didn't want to be recognized. She watched from the corner of the lobby as he punched the elevator. The 2nd floor. She was relieved it was only 2 flights. She was fast but trying to get up two flights of stairs before the elevator was not going to be easy. As soon as the doors shut she took off for the stairs. She arrived in the hallway as she heard the door ding and open. She ducked in the room where the ice machine was. Looking out she saw him open his room with the key card. She opened her purse finding the gun she had stashed there before she left. She took the safety off and stood to the side of the door. Seeing a cart in the hall with discarded lunch dishes she kicked it over making a racket. She prayed that no one else was in there rooms. The door to the room her stalker was in opened as the man came out to see what the commotion was. He had a gun drawn but his back was to Cait. She had the advantage.

"Drop your gun and move into the room." She said with confidence.

The man smiled shaking his head. "Damn" he thought. She out smarted me again. The man turned to face Cait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Guess Who Came To Dinner

Even though Cait knew the man she didn't back down from her stance pointing the gun at his chest.

"Is that anyway to greet your future brother in-law?" St. John said grinning. Having a gun pointed at you was serious but he couldn't help but be amused by her. Everything about her captivated him. Normally he would be pissed off at being out maneuvered but since it was Cait he rather enjoyed the game.

Cait was still reluctant to lower her gun. "Why have you been stalking me?" Realizing they were still out in the open she motioned him all the way into the room and shut the door lowering her gun. "I asked you a question."

St. John laid his gun on the table. "Would you believe I missed you?"

Cait was not amused. String had been having a hard time dealing with the fact that Sinj had again run off and left him with no real explanation of why he had abandoned him in the first place. He was just now able to let it go. "Why wouldn't you let String know you were here? Why follow me?"

St. John was hoping she would hear him out. "I'm not ready to tell him just yet."

Cait was getting angry. "If you think I'm not going to tell him you don't know me well enough."

Pulling a beer from the small refrigerator under the counter Sinj laughed. "You won't tell him." His arrogance made her flustered. Just what he was going for.

"What makes you think I would keep this from him?"

"That's easy; if you tell him then he will also find out that you came after me not knowing who I was, on your own without back up. And if my info on you is correct this isn't the first time you went in without back up. I think you pulled the same thing in Pope County."

Cait was furious by now. He was smart and seemed to know how to push all the right buttons with her. "I won't lie to him no matter what the consequences are."

Taking a long drink of the beer he motioned to her asking if she would like one. She nodded no. "Let me see if I have this right. String was in love with you but didn't want to admit it. He always did have a problem letting people in. Anyway, you left to pursue a modeling career after you decided he wasn't going to return the feelings. He knew he made a mistake, you got yourself yet again into trouble, he came to rescue you and decided he couldn't live without you which brings us to the present."

Cait was afraid to see where he was taking this. He was right even though she didn't want to admit it, String would be furious with her for going after him on her own with no back up.

She let her guard down enough to sit on the end of the bed. St. John looked at the bed then to her and grinned. Cait quickly got up from the bed and took the chair that was sitting at a small round table. "You haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

He pulled out the other chair and straddled it backwards facing her. "Let's see just how good an operative you are Cait. Why don't you tell me why I'm here?" He remembered how well she read him the last time he asked her for her assessment of the situation. She hit a bull's eye that time.

Cait jumped up to leave. She realized that he was in control of the situation and she needed to turn the tables on him. Turning to him as she opened the door "You're probably after Airwolf the same as everyone else."

St. John grabbed her arm. Cait countered with a punch to his stomach. It was enough for him to release her. "Don't underestimate me St. John. This isn't Saudi Arabia and you're not String."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The flight to Cuba was a short one. Michael took the engineers seat in case he was needed. Not as if he could do anywhere near the things Dom and Cait did but if need be he could help take down a jet or two. The two men found the car that was waiting for them. String drove as Michael talked. "So how are things with you and Cait?"

String only managed a slight grin. "Were good."

Michael wasn't the kind that went in for gossip but his curiosity over the two pilots was getting the better of him. "Is Cait going to stay in modeling? She hasn't said anything to Marella about wanting to fly missions again?"

String was uncomfortable with the line of questioning but thought maybe Michael could offer some advice. Not something he was used to asking for unless it was from Dom. "She hasn't told me one way or the other."

"Oh" Michael said raising his one good eye. "Did you ask her about it?"

"Of course I did."

"And"

"And she didn't answer."

"What do you think she wants to do?"

String paused. "I don't know, I mean I think she found she was happy when she left. Maybe that was what she was looking for all the time and didn't know it."

Michael could see that String was really struggling with this. He felt privileged that he considered him enough of a friend to share it with him. He didn't want to let him down. "So if she was so happy then why would she come back and stay?" Michael was not expecting the answer he got.

"What else was she supposed to do? Dom asked her to come back and nurse me. She finds me in a mess and the only reason I bounced back is because she was there. What's she supposed to do, leave after that?"

This was a mess. Michael knew that the only way it was going to be sorted out was for the two of them to talk. "String you need to talk to her and soon. When two people aren't honest with their feelings usually what happens is they conjure up in their head what they think the other person is thinking. Most of the time they get it wrong. I say we get this meeting over with and you get home to Cait and straighten this whole thing out."

String eased the tension out in his shoulders. Michael was right. They had come a long way. He wasn't about to give up now.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cait was back at the cabin. She had decided to close the hangar. She was still shaken by what had happened. Dom was not due in until well after midnight and String had sent her word saying they would not be back until later tomorrow. She needed him there now. She didn't like keeping anything from him and wanted to tell him about Sinj but it needed to be done face to face. Sitting in front of the fire more guilt had crept in. This was not the only thing she needed to tell him. There was the matter over her modeling career. He had asked her about it and she didn't know how to answer. She reached up to the bookshelf pulling down the album String had stashed there. She opened it again going through the pictures he had placed there of her short modeling career. She had found it by accident. For some reason she didn't tell him she had. She couldn't place her finger on why until a few days ago when she got another job offer. She knew her logic was wrong but she couldn't help but feel it. He wasn't in love with her before she left. It wasn't until he saw the pictures of her that he changed his mind. She worried that he wasn't in love with the ex cop pilot from Texas but had fallen for someone that she didn't think existed. Looking at the pictures she felt this was not who she was. Modeling was exciting at first but she quickly became bored. Flying was all see ever wanted to do. If String loved the woman she became when she left then he may not stay in love with her if she decided she didn't want to model anymore. After all he always did fall for the beautiful glamorous types. Something she wasn't. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tet as he perked up his ears and went to the door. Something he only did when someone was out there.

Cait took her gun to the door and opened it slowly. Sitting on the steps was St. John. He spoke without turning around. "I forgot how peaceful it is up here."

Cait put the gun down and sat beside him. She didn't speak waiting for him to say why he was there. He must have hiked the six miles from the dirt road. The dirt road was another twenty to the closest main road. Only Dom and she knew about the road other than String and Sinj.

He opened his mouth to speak again. "Time gets away from you. One minute you're making a bad decision and six years later you're still trying to forget the people you hurt."

"Why did you do it?" Was all Cait could ask.

Sinj leaned back on his elbows still staring up at the full moon. "I've asked myself that a million times Cait and I still don't have an answer."

Cait turned to face him. "You had to know that String would suffer over your decision."

St. John roughly rubbed his face with his hands. "I did. It's just I had little time to decide. I wanted the life that being an operative brings and I took it. I'm afraid I don't have the big emotional explanation String is looking for."

Cait patted his knee. "You can't stay out here all night so you had better come in." Sinj stood up following her in. He stopped looking around.

"He kept it the same. I'm glad." He stood in front of the fire place. "Man, the nights String and I slept in front of this thing after we spent the day fishing."

Looking at his face she could see he was different somehow. He seemed as broken as String was when she returned after his accident.

"I lied to him before he left." Sinj paused before he continued as if he was chocking on his words. "I told him if I had it to do over I would have made the same decisions."

Cait stood to go to the kitchen. "I was just getting ready to make some pasta. Are you hungry?"

St. John wasn't sure how to respond. He hadn't exactly earned her compassion but yet she was offering it. "Yeah I guess after that long trip here I could use some food before I head back."

Cait turned cocking her head to the side. "Please, like I'm going to send you out into the cold tonight. String spends six years looking for you and I let you freeze to death? Not on my watch."

St. John began to relax as he laughed at her. His brother had made one hell of a decision when he chose her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Matter Of Trust

String landed Airwolf down into the lair. He was tired and glad to be heading home. It was 3:00 am and Cait would be asleep but he still could not wait to get home to her. Michael was right, they needed to talk. Even though Cait was moved in to the cabin they had never really talked about where their relationship was headed. One thing he did know he was in this for keeps. They had not talked about marriage, he assumed that Cait knew his intention was to get married. He had let himself even imagine kids with her. But like much of their relationship he had not communicated his feelings. Now he wasn't sure if she really wanted a life with him. Her modeling career had taken off faster than anyone thought it would. Losing her was not an option but as the saying goes "if you love someone set them free". Settling into the jeep he started the long drive back to the hanger.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Cait looked over the rail of the loft. St. John was sprawled out on the couch below sound asleep. She was not sure how String would react to having him here. When they last parted String was again hurt when St. John decided to leave and go back undercover not giving String any real explanation as to why he stayed away for so long not letting String or Dom know he was alive. One thing Cait did know, he needed to work this out. String deserved to know the truth. And speaking of the truth she knew she had to come clean with String regarding her doubts about his new found love for her. It was eating her up inside not knowing if he loved Cait the pilot and best friend or Cait the glamorous model. One thing was for sure, they were going to talk.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

String quietly opened the door and crept in trying not to wake Cait. There were still some ambers burning in the fireplace which gave off some light to the couch. The first thing that caught Strings attention was the person asleep there was too big to be Cait and not big enough to be Dom. String reached inside his shirt un-holstering his gun as he took silent steps toward the sleeping man. A familiar voice broke the silence. "You wouldn't shoot a man in his sleep would you?"

For some reason even though String recognized St. John's voice he still leveled the gun at him. He didn't know why but trust was not coming easy to him. Looking to the loft he asked "Where's Cait?"

St. John sat up pulling on his pants. "She's in bed String. Where the hell did you think she would be, tied up out back?"

String lowered his gun as he headed quietly to the loft. He didn't think Sinj would hurt her but he wanted to see for himself that she was safe. Cait was sound asleep with Strings pillow held tightly to her body. He took a moment to take in her beauty. All he wanted to do was come home and crawl into bed with her and feel the comfort that being close to her gave him. Turning to the stairs he sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. He needed to deal with why Sinj was here.

It was six am, String decided that if he and Sinj were going to talk then he might as well make a pot of coffee. St. John followed him into the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?"

String answered without looking up from his task. "If you came here to talk then talk."

Neither man spoke while the coffee was brewing. St. John spoke first while String poured them each a cup. "Won't the smell of the coffee wake Cait up?"

String grinned lowering the mug from his lips. "You evidently don't know Cait. Not only is she not a morning person she can also sleep through an earthquake. So why don't you tell me why you're here."

String saw the turmoil in his face. His gut was telling him this visit was not personal. "Does this have something to do with Aiwolf?"

St. John chocked on his coffee looking at String with disbelief, not because he was shocked that String thought it had to do with Airwolf but because he was right.

"Damn String. You still have that sixth sense about you. How did you know?"

String shrugged his shoulders. "Because it's what everyone ends up wanting."

St. John sat his mug down. "That's what Cait said to me as well. Is this how you live? People trying to get to Airwolf through you and Dom?"

"Not just me and Dom." String said as he looked to the loft. "I just never thought my brother would be one of them."

St. John looked genuinely wounded by his accusations. "String you really believe I would betray you like that?"

String hesitated before answering. "I never thought you would betray me by faking your death and never contacting me."

"Point taken String. But my reason for being here is to help you keep Airwolf not lose her. I'm going to ask you to trust me even though I have no right to.

String headed for the bar taking a seat on a stool as Sinj followed. "I'm listening but I can't promise the trust."

St. John began "Soon after you left Saudi Arabia I was sent back here while my commanding officer decided how I was going to slip back in undercover or if I was even able to. Almost as soon as I landed I was contacted by a man you know."

String interrupted, "Zeus"

St. John raised his eyebrows as if asking "how did you know that?"

"Zeus wants you to help him retrieve Airwolf. He never has wanted her in my hands, now that your back he figures I don't need her. The problem is Archangel doesn't see it that way. He would prefer she stay with me and I fly missions exclusively for him."

"String he's a powerful man and the fact that he would try and recruit your own brother tells me how far he will go to get what he wants. As it turns out he has known all along where I was and who I was working for."

Before String could respond they were interrupted by a very drowsy Cait as she descended the stairs. "He knew all along and let String believe he had a deal with the FIRM to find you."

String went immediately to her side pulling her in for a kiss. "Sorry we woke you."

Cait pulled away from him "String we need to contact Michael. I can't believe he knew any of this."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know. I'm calling him and Dom now."

Cait returned the kiss. "I'll start breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Trust Isn't Always Earned

Cait was placing thick slices of sourdough bread in the pan with butter. She had cut out the middle of each piece and placed an egg in its place. Leaving the bread to toast and the eggs to bubble as they cooked she turned to the pot of Irish oats that were simmering on the stove. Michael and Dom had just arrived. She could tell that Dom was very guarded over the situation. She knew he was worried about String. Dom didn't fully trust Michael and probably suspected him of knowing about this whole set up all along. Before they arrived String had stayed mainly at her side barely talking to St. John. Cait announced that breakfast was ready as she fixed the first plate for String. She knew he probably lived off protein bars while he was gone. He was still recovering from his accident and needed to keep his strength up. She had a feeling he was going to need it.

Everyone dug into their food. The silence at the table was beyond uncomfortable. Michael laid his fork down and took his napkin to his mouth.

"Hawke, for what it is worth I want you to know that I had no idea that St. John was alive. You have my word on that."

String cut into his food, without looking up he replied "I know that Michael, I never doubted you for a moment."

Dom looked to Cait as if to ask her if she believed him. Cait smiled and nodded yes letting Dom know she believed Michael as well. Dom stood up and pushed his chair back. "OK, we all trust one another. Now what are we going to do about Zeus?"

Michael picked up his fork. "First we need to find out his motives. As far as Zeus knows Hawke is the only one that can fly Airwolf, he may suspect that Dom can but I'm sure he doesn't know about Cait."

Dom walked toward the table waving his hands. "So what's your point Michael?"

"Why would he take a weapon out of the hands of the only man that can use it? Without Hawke Airwolf is useless."

String looked to St. John. "I think Sinj may know the answer to that."

St. John moved in his seat as if he were uncomfortable. "I had every intention of telling all of you about Zeus's plan." St. John paused as he pushed his plate back. "He wanted me to insert myself back into your lives and gain your trust and then convince String to teach me how to fly Airwolf."

Dom looked hurt. "Then why not tell us up front about Zeus? You've' been here for weeks?"

St. John knew what they all were thinking. It was a valid question. And one that did not help his case.

St. John turned to String. "I wasn't sure of the kind of reception I would receive. Hell if it were me in Strings shoes I would toss me out on my ass. I could have told Zeus no but then he would have found someone else to do his dirty work. Besides that Zeus has had me followed. I wanted him to believe that I was working for him."

Cait looked flushed as she pushed her half eaten food around her plate. Taking a deep breath she asked. "Is that why you were following me, so Zeus would think you were trying to get to String through me?"

String jerked his head her way. "What do you mean Sinj was following you?" Anger evident on his face.

Cait saw the tightness in his jaw. He was angry. She was going to tell String all about it when they were alone. Before she could explain St. John interrupted with what was the beginning of a lie. "Cait caught me sitting outside of the hanger and approached me."

Cait was glad to see that St. John was trying to help considering how he taunted her over it when they were at the hotel but she was not going to lie to String. Trust was too important to both of them. "That's not true String. Several days ago I noticed that a black sedan was following me. At first I thought I was imagining things, then when I noticed the car at the hanger I left to see if it followed me."

String was barely containing his anger. "So I take it he did follow you. Then what?"

Cait bit at her lower lip. "I kind of gave him the slip then followed him to his hotel room."

String was running his hands through his hair keeping his composure. "So you followed someone that you did not know to his hotel without back up?"

Cait started to answer but stopped knowing that there was no good explanation for her actions. "Yeah I did. Then I went to his room and….." Everyone waited for her to finish. "I pulled a gun on him."

Michael started to snicker until String threw him a glare.

"String I was going to tell you when you got home. With everything that has happened I have not been able to talk with you alone."

St. John was trying to hide his own amusement thinking how a 110 pound woman kept getting the best of him. "String don't be too upset with her. She did out maneuver me and was able to pull a gun on me. Seems to me she can take care of herself."

String stood and walked toward Cait placing his hands on her shoulders turning her to face him. She could see his concern was real. "What if it wasn't St. John in that room Cait, what then? What if there were more men in the room? You had no way of knowing that."

Cait blushed dropping her eyes to the floor knowing he was right. She had no way of knowing what she was walking into. "I see that now String. But what's done is done."

String stood her up pulling her into his chest and kissed her. He tried to shake the thought from his mind of what could have been. Michael and St. John felt a little ashamed. String was right. If it would have been someone other than Sinj the outcome could have been a lot different.

He pushed her gently back from him looking into her eyes. "We'll talk about this later."

He then turned his attention back to Sinj. "So what did he promise you?"

Sinj picked up his glass and in one gulp downed the last of his juice. "A lot of money." He said as he sat the glass down. He knew by the looks on their faces they still did not trust him. "String I know you don't trust me, hell you don't even know me anymore. I may have been a terrible brother to you and son to Dom but I can tell you that the work I've done for the past six years was good honest work. What I did has saved a lot of lives and gotten some really bad people out of society. No matter what I would not sell out for money especially if it involved hurting you." With that St. John stood and headed for the door stepping out on to the porch.

Cait gently placed her hand on Strings face. "I believe him String."

String stood up and headed outside. "So do I."

Both men stood as they watched the sun rise. "I've missed this." Sinj said pointing to the sky. "But most of all I missed you."

"Then why did you do it. Why stay away for so long?"

"String I don't have an answer for you. The simple truth is what I wanted to do was more important at the time then you and Dom. I can't change what has happened but I can be sorry for it. There is no way in hell that I would work for Zeus."

At that moment any anger or mistrust String had for his brother was gone. Taking a step towards him he pulled him close hugging him as if his life depended on it. The past was past. Sinj was here now and that was all that mattered. Enough time had been lost.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Finally everyone had left the cabin. It had been a long day. Michael, Dom and St. John had stayed through dinner as they hatched a plan to expose Zeus's scheme to take control of Airwolf. It was as a good plan but with some risk. As String lay in bed waiting for Cait to finish her shower he debated in his mind the risk involved and if it was worth it to keep control of Airwolf. Cait was now in his life even though he didn't know for sure if it was permanent and he had just been reunited with Sinj. On the flip side he knew that Airwolf falling into the wrong hands would be fatal. The only people he trusted Airwolf with was Dom, Cait and himself. In their hands she would only be used for the good. Having her was a big responsibility that he did not take lightly. His mind drifted to earlier this morning when he learned of the risk Cait had taken. If she had been killed he didn't know if he could have gone on anymore. That would have been one more tragedy in his life and the one that he could not live with. His thoughts were interrupted as Cait stepped out of the bathroom. He was waiting to have a talk with her about what happened but that was not going to be the case. She was totally naked as she finished drying off. Damn how he loved her.

Cait saw him looking at her as she reached for her night shirt. Before she had a chance to pull it on he was out of bed and to her. She giggled as he pulled her to him and into bed. She was relieved that they would spend time making love instead of talking about what had taken place the last few days. They needed each other's unspoken reassurance that everything was going to be fine as long as they were there together

Two hours later Cait was lying content in Strings arms as he stroked her hair. "We need to talk" she said sitting up to face him.

"I know" he said as he positioned himself sitting up placing a pillow behind his back.

"So how angry are you with me?" Cait asked as she tried to hide her nervousness. She knew that one of the reasons he never let himself fall in love with her was his belief that something would happen to her. She knew it was always in the back of his mind.

Strings eyes went wide. "Angry? Cait I was never angry, I was scared, afraid of losing you. I admit that when you told me what happened I was upset." Cait started to speak but he put a finger to her lips. "Upset that you put yourself in danger but not mad at you."

Cait suddenly felt she needed to remove herself from his proximity. Now was the time she needed to be truthful about everything. She got out of bed and paced the floor. String was beginning to feel sick to his stomach. She was about to tell him how she really felt. He also wanted to remove himself but not from the bed but from the cabin. He sucked in a breath afraid to release it.

Cait stopped pacing the floor and stood still in front of him. "String I was afraid to tell you about what happened because I'm always waiting for you to decide that loving me is too hard especially if "we" or more to the point "myself" gets into a dangerous situation. I find myself waiting for you to tell me this is not working out." Cait turned her back to him not wanting to see his reaction. String was in disbelief. How could she think he would leave her for any reason?

"Cait you think I would ever leave you? "

Cait ran down the stairs and to the book case where the photo album had been tucked away. She ran back upstairs tossing it on the bed beside him. He picked it up looking confused.

"It's a photo album of you. What does this have to do with anything?"

Cait was trying to hold back the tears. "I need to ask you something String and I want the truth."

"I always tell you the truth Cait." He said as he got up sitting on the edge of the bed.

She wiped the tears that had escaped onto her check. "When did you fall in love with me?"

String was trying to figure out in his head how this all tied together. He took a moment to answer. "That day in the Pope County jail."

He was not prepared for her reaction to his answer. Cait cried harder as she started pulling her clothes out of drawers as if she were preparing to leave.

"Cait, what's gotten into you?" He said as he stopped her from packing. "Cait look at me, tell me why you want to leave."

Cait tried to release herself from his arms but he refused to let her go. "Please Cait tell me why you're upset. At least let me know what I've done wrong."

She pushed gently on his chest and he released her, never taking his eyes off hers.

"I don't believe that is when you fell in love with me. The night I came here and told you I was in love you made it clear that you did not feel the same way."

"Cait, I…"

"No String let me finish." She walked over and picked up the album. "I think you fell in love with this woman, not me. When I left you just let me go without a fight. When you saw these photos that's when you decided you loved me. You had no feelings for me before I became a model?"

String stood in disbelief. Not saying a word. For once this exasperating woman had him at a loss for words. She took his silence as validation that what she felt was true. Then he did something totally unexpected, he began to laugh which made Cait cry even harder as she flung her things in the suitcase she had pulled out of the closet.

String tried to stop her as she slapped at him. "Cait will you just simmer down and listen to me? I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the situation."

Cait took a tissue from the box and blew her nose. String smiled. As bad as the situation was he couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked even with her red nose and puffy eyes. Guiding her to the chair by the bed he sat her down kneeling in front of her and cupping her chin so she would look at him.

"I did fall in love with the woman in the photos. She is the same woman I fell in love with in the Pope County jail. I just never knew it until she was gone. Cait I have spent most of my life avoiding letting anyone in much less falling in love. I never meant to hurt you that night. When I came back and found you had left I was devastated. Then when you wrote Dom it sounded like you were happy."

Cait blew her nose again. "But I wasn't happy."

String reached up to push her hair out of her eyes. "Yeah but I didn't know that. So many time I wanted to call you and ask you to come back but I was convinced it was for the best. If it makes you feel any better I wasn't with anyone else after you left. I have never wanted another woman the way I want you."

Cait pondered all that he said then a sudden realization hit her. "Then why were you laughing when I told you how I felt?"

String stood up running his hand through his neatly cut brown hair. "You're not the only one that has a question and wants an honest answer."

"What is it String?" She couldn't imagine what he wanted to ask her.

"When you started getting calls from your agency I thought you wanted to go back to modeling and I was in the way. I thought that maybe you stayed with me because you felt you had to."

Caits mouth was wide open but nothing came out. She was at a loss for words. Just when he thought he wasn't going to get an answer she spoke up.

"String how could you possibly think that? I spent almost two years waiting for you and then I make a fool out of myself in front of just not you but your date as well by professing my love for you, I leave the country and almost get myself killed, then I return to help you when you needed me. If that doesn't prove I love you then I don't know what will. And as far as staying because I felt I had to, I wouldn't do that to you."

Both of them were silent for almost a full minute processing what each one had said to the other. String was the first to break the silence. "Cait I need you to know that I love you with all my heart. I don't want to live my life without you in it. I need to know that you believe me."

Cait placed her hands on his chest looking up into his eyes with as much love and sincerity that she had to give. "String I need you to know that I have never loverd nor will I ever love a man as much as I love you. I am here because I want to be not because I have to."

String placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Let's promise each other that we will never hide our feelings from one another again."

The rest of the night was spent showing just how much they did love each other.


	7. Chapter 7: Begining Of The End

Chapter Seven: Beginning Of The End

It had been three weeks since the night at the cabin when a plan was hatched to trap Zeus. St. John had been meeting with him on a regular bases reporting on the progress he was making learning to fly Airwolf. Zeus was buying into it hook, line and sinker. String had wanted to really teach Sinj how to fly her but he had refused for two reasons. One was to remove any doubt that they had about his motives for being there and the second was purely for national security. The less people who knew how to fly her the better. All the world needed was one more Airwolf pilot that could be abducted and used to coerce them to fly her or turn her over.

St. John pulled into the hanger where they were all waiting for him. Today was the day to put everything into action. His gut tightened. He wished he could stop what was about to happen. Since his return he found himself becoming more protective of his brother. From the stories he had been hearing from Dom he knew String took a risk every time he took a mission on for the FIRM. All he wanted for String was to settle down and have some kids with Cait and enjoy the rest of his life. He was plagued with guilt over the pain he had caused String. All the years String put his life on hold looking for him was his doing. Not to mention causing him to mistrust people more than he already did.

"You ready to do this?" String asked as he handed a cup of coffee to Sinj.

"Do I have a choice?" Sinj grinned as he took the cup.

Cait watched the two from behind the glass window in the office. For some reason she was worried about this mission. She did not want String to lose his brother again. She had noticed that String was being reserved about his relationship with St. John. She also knew the reason why. He was afraid to let himself get close not knowing if he would take off again not letting them know where he was or if he was safe. Seeing Michael walk in she went out to join the others noticing that Michael was without one of his aids.

"Good morning. Let's get right down to brass tacks. Word is that Zeus excused himself today at the office. Told everyone that he had a family emergency to take care of out of State."

Dom scoffed. "Family emergency my ass. More like treason if you ask me."

Michael gave Dom a nod of approval. "I agree Dom, I think it's treason as well. But if he does pull this off the FIRM may be so over joyed to have Airwolf back that they will overlook his ** indiscretions.** Rather we like it or not there are politics behind this. I need to catch Zeus in the act."

"You don't trust anyone at the FRIM right now Michael?" Cait asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because I noticed that you came in by yourself, left your aid in the car."

String lifted one eyebrow. "Michael, this true? You don't trust your own people?"

"I would trust Laura with my life." Michael said pointing his cane at his white limo. "My leaving them out of this has to do with their wellbeing not mine. If this does come crashing down on me I can honestly tell the committee that none of my people knew anything about this."

St. John suddenly looked to his phone. "It's Zeus. He just texted me that I am to meet him in two hours. We need to go get the Lady."

"Before you do let's go over this one more time shall we?" Michael said as he took a seat to rest his leg.

String repeated the plan to the group. "We fly Airwolf to the designated spot that Zeus sends us once we are in the air. Once we have it we will relay it directly to you Michael on a secure channel. You will have Zebra Squad move there ASAP."

"Let's just pray that Zeus doesn't have control of them or this whole mission is doomed from the start." Cait said looking nervous. String took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

String continued with the plan. "Since the windows are tinted we can let Sinj out without them seeing Dom, Cait and myself inside. Sinj will need to stall him until we have back up in place. By that time Michael you should arrive with several key people from the committee to witness what Zeus is pulling off behind their backs. Once Zeus sees that he has been caught it should conclude peacefully, if it doesn't we will be ready to take on any of Zeus's men and get Sinj back into Airwolf safely."

Michael stood to leave. He stopped at the door for one last request. "I know Airwolf is an important weapon to have at my disposal but she is not worth any of your lives. Please be careful and don't take any unnecessary risk." With that he retreated to his awaiting limo.

The rest of the group headed for the jeep. The drive to the lair was a quiet one. They each did what they needed to do to prepare for the mission. Cait was inside Airwolf checking the weapons. She hoped they would not be forced to use them. She watched as String, Dom and Sinj bantered back and forth, teasing each other like they had never been separated all these years. After this mess with Zeus was over she hoped they could all move on as a family. String had not asked her to marry him but he had made it clear that marriage was what he wanted.

Sinj looked at his phone and frowned. "It's him, we need to get in the air."

String watched as Sinj climbed into the Lady. His gut tightened telling him to call off the mission but he dismissed the thought and took his rightful place in the pilot's seat. It was just his old fear of losing the people he loved creeping in on him he told himself. In a few hours this would all be over and they would be back at the cabin enjoying dinner and each other's company.


	8. Chapter 8

I am very sorry it took me this long to finish this story. Life got in the way.

Chapter 8: Saying Goodbye Never Gets Easy

St. John had Dom enter the coordinates into the navigational system that Zeus had given him. They were all quiet. He was directing St. John to land on the west side of Channel Island National Park. Although it was not far from the coast line it was mostly deserted. Getting Zebra squad there quickly would not be easy. The gravity of the situation was hitting them hard.

String rolled his shoulders as he shifted in his seat contenpleteing whether they should abort this mission. He was not liking the odds. "Sinj I think we should head back. We'll find another way to beat Zeus." St. John responded quickly. "No we need to finish this now." Cait waited for String to argue but he remained silent. Was String letting St. John call the shots? She began to worry that his judgement may be impaired having St. John along on this mission. Finally Dom spoke up. " I vote we turn around and go back. I don't like the setup." Sting turned in his seat to look at Cait. "Cait You haven't said anything, What do you think we should do?" Cait was surprised by the question. She never remembered a time that Sting ever second guessed his instincts on a mission. " I'm with Dom. Once we land Michael will not be able to get there in time to catch him in the act. If that happens we show our hand and Zeus walks free. All he has to say is he was actually after us."

St. John shock his head in disgreement. " If we back out now he will never trust me again, I say we finish this." String continued on without a word. The rest of the crew waited for his decision. Dom broke the silence. "String, we're almost there. What's the plan?" Hawke went against his gut feeling. "We end this today." St. John grinned. " You made the right decision Sting. " String prayed to God he was right. Dom sent the coordinates to Michael and said his own prayer. Cait remained silent.

"Michael just responded Sting, he said they can land in forty-five minutes. Sinj you better find someway of stalling him." Dom said as he ran a scan of the area. " That's strange, he only has four armed men with him. Although there's attack helo's, looks like two Boeing AH-64 Apache. Not much of a threat compared to Airwolf." Cait ran a third check on the weapons since they had been in the air. " Yes but keep in mind Dom they think Sinj is flying her. No offense Sinj but they don't see you as a threat. If they thought there was a possibility that String was flying he would have more back up and air power. He must really believe you are on his side." St. John smiled, "None taken Cait. I know my brother is the better pilot." Cait blushed and was relieved no one would be the wiser. She didn't mean to so blantely imply that String was superior to Sinj as a pilot. String couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the way she was defending his abilities as a pilot. The radio came to life. Sinj answered the call. " Yeah Zeus, I'm sitting her down now." He looked over at String. "This is it String. I'll see you when it's over."

String landed close to the group of men but far enough away that they could not be detected. He faced away from the sun so when they looked at Airwolf the sun would be in their eyes. It also put the sun to St. John's back giving him an advantage.

Zeus extended his hand as St. John greeted him. " I was worried you would betray me Hawke."

"Why would I do that?"

" Because your brother is a nobel man, I thought you might carry some of the same traits."

St. John hated the man but needed to stay in character. "The only thing I share with my brother is in name only. Now I lived up to my part of the bargain I want proof that you are going to live up to yours."

Zeus motioned for one of his men to step forward. He handed him an iPad. Zeus entered in some numbers and handed it to St. John. It showed that one million dollars was just deposited in the account that St. John was given by Michael.

Dom let out a sigh of relief. "That should be enough right there to put him away." String kept an eye on Sinj. " You would think so but knowing Zeus Michael needs more. How far away is he?"

"About thirty minutes kid. Sinj just needs to keep talking."

St. John handed the tablet back to Zeus. "Everything looks in order. Now what."

Zeus started to walk toward Airwolf. " Not that I don't trust you but I would like a look at her for myself. I haven't had the privilege of seeing her since your brother stole her from the firm." St. John quickly stepped in front of him at the same time scanning his surroundings and where his men were located. There was no way he could make it back to the safety of Airwolf before his men would take him out. He assessed his options. The Apache closest to him was completely unmanned. It was his best option. He hoped that String already knew his intention and would give him the distraction he needed. As if String read his mind Airwolf began to lift off giving him the diversion and time he needed to make a run for the unmanned Apache.

" Damn it Sinj, move your ass out of there." String had the lady off the ground moving between Sinj and Zeus's men. Cait was ready with weapons. "String we need to get airborne quick. Rocket launcher at 9:00." String was in the air. He soon had a decision to make and little time to make it. Cait and Dom were on board. If he made an evasive move he would avoid a direct hit but that would level Sinj unprotected. He was not positioned well enough to get a weapon off. The choice was not an easy one but the only one for him to make. He lifted off and away banking out behind the rocket launcher but not before he got one off. Not a direct hit but it was close enough to disrupt Airwolf 's systems. String struggled for control. His attention was divided. It took everything he had not to break his concentration and look where Sinj was.

He heard Dom. "String I have full power back up." Before he could ask Cait answered. "Sinj made it up, he headed over that mountain ridge. They were on his tail." String swallowed the bile that threatened to escape his throat. For some reason his only thought was of that last day he saw Sinj before they went on the mission that Sinj never returned from. Sinj was saluting him in a mocking manner that he aways did before he left on a mission. His last words to him were "This is it String, I'll see you when it's over." The same words he just said to him not more then a half hour ago.

String pulled himself from his thoughts. "Dom do you have a visual on him?"

"Hold on, I think I got him. He's flying low, too low. That Apache is right on him. What's he doing, he's backing off his speed." Cait had been holding her breath. "Maybe he's planning on banking hard and coming back around them?" Dom looked worried and String was focused on reaching him in time to help. Cait had a sick feeling. Sting tried to make radio contact. "Sinj, pull up and increase speed. I've got this. Do you read me?" There was no answer.

Hawke came over the ridge as he spotted Sinj skimming low to the ground. "Cait give me a sidewinder."

Cait was about to respond when they all saw it happen. The Apache got off a heat seeking missile.

Time slowed down to a standstill as the ground below lit up. Threre was no sound. Or was there. Someone was screaming. String wanted the screaming to stop. Then he realized it was his own screams he was hearing. Someone was telling him to land. He couldn't move from the spot he hovered over as he watched the flames from down below.

Michael finished talking to the lead investigator and headed toward where Dom and Cait stood. Their attention was on String. He was on his knees with his head buried in his hands. "How long has he been like that." Cait answered without taking her eyes off String. "Since we landed." Michael's face showed his concern. "That was three hours ago. I'm gong to talk to him." Dom grabbed his arm. "Leave him be Michael. There's no reaching him right now." Michael turned to leave but stopped speaking over his shoulder. "You probably already know this, there was nothing to recover from the reckage."

Another hour went by when Cait decided it was time to go. Walking over to where he was she sat down beside him. Without saying anything she put her arm around him and pulled him close. He did not resist. Then she heard the gut renching sobs. He was the strongest man she knew but she also knew he carried his emotions deep inside and gaurded them well. She was afraid this time he would not recover. His grief may win out. Though his sobs she heard his words. "I can't leave him here." How could she tell him there was nothing left of his brother. If he was in his right mind he would know that. She knew his heart had not caught up with what his brain already knew. She had to get him home. Gently she pulled him to his feet and led him to Airwolf. He let her take the lead as if he did not have a mind of his own. She fastened his safety harness and got in beside him. Dom looked back before he started the Lady. He could not bare what he saw. His boy was broken. And the woman beside him was at a loss as to how to help.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Full Circle

Cait put the report down on the table. It had been three weeks since the day String watched his brother die. Michael had just delivered the final report on the investagation. Zeus was charged with the attempted theft of Airwolf although it was kept out of the news. At least this time String knew his brothers fate. Cait wished they would have recovered St. Johns body. It could have given String some kind of closure. She was worried about him. He had not left the cabin since the night she and Dom brought him home. She had sat up the rest of the night holding him as he cried. Now she was lucky to get food down him. He was at least talking some now. She knew he was trying to be there for her. Walking into the kitchen area she pulled out some fish from the freezer to start dinner. She had asked Dom to join them. It was time to bring some normalcy back to their lives. As she was putting the fish into the oven she heard String desend the stairs from the loft. He looked bad, he had lost weight and his eyes were void of life but at least he was coming down to join her. He walked behind her pulling her to him as he kissed the top of her head. She turned in his arms to face him.

"I've missed you" he said as he locked on to her eyes with his. " I'm sorry I haven't been here for you." Cait pulled him in as she reached up to gently kiss his lips. String responded with a grin. Cait gave him a questioning look. "Why the grin?" She asked. String kissed her again only it was not as gentle as her kiss. When he finally released her lips he answered her question. " I'm not so fragile that you need to kiss me like I'll break Cait." Cait cast her eyes down as her checks blushed red. He was right. She had been treating him with caution like how you treat a stray dog when you think he might bolt if you make a sudden move. " I wanted to give you your space to deal with your grief. " He smiled as he pushed the hair out of her eyes that had fallen there. " All I need right now is you. I need to feel you, hear you breathe and hold you close. " Cait placed her hands on his chest. " You know I'm not going anywhere don't you?" String hesitated before answering her. Before he could he looked to the door hearing Dom's chopper land. " I didn't know Dom was coming" Cait opened the refrigerator taking out fixings for a salad closing the door with her hip. " It's time we all get back to living life String. I thought having Dom here would help do that. Besides we need to get back to work. Dom has a lot of jobs lined up but only if you feel up to it." String gave her a nod as he went to the door to greet Dom.

Dom felt awkward sitting at the table. He hadn't been able to grieve over St. Johns death. He had been more concerned for String and keeping the business going. String watched him as he looked over his wine glass. He suddenly felt guilty. Cait had spent all her time taking care of him, that left no one for Dom. He had to face Sinj's death on his own. Thinking about it he realized that no one was there for Dom the first time they lost him.

"Good dinner Cait" Dom said as he raised his glass to her. "Thanks Dom, I know you prefer steak but we are a little low on food. I need to get to the store and soon." Dom had a twinge of guilt himself. He should have been checking on his kids more. Cait picked up immediately on his thoughts. " Oh no you don't Dominic Santini. You have done more then your fair share. We have had plenty to eat. I know you have big shoulders but we can take care of ourselves. Besides you have been holding down the fort at the hanger." Dom was uncomfortable with the attention. String placed his fork in his plate. " If I haven't told you thank you for being there for me Dom I'm sorry for that. You and Cait are all I have and I don't take that for granted. " There was a long silence at the table. Cait rose with her plate. " I made rice pudding for desert."

Dom had gone home. Cait was putting the last of the dishes away. String was out on the porch. She dried her hands on the dish towel and headed outside to check on him. He was watching the moon as the clouds moved over it giving him a different view as they moved along. " Hey." she said as she settled at his side. He moved to put his arm around her. "String, I know where your head is right now." He didn't take his eyes off the moon. " You know me that well?" It was time to break the silence. Before Cait he would have kept his pain to himself. They had come to far in their relationship for him to take up his old habits. " I should have stopped the mission. " Cait started to respond but he placed his finger on her lips. " Cait we both know I seconded guessed myself that day. The odds were against us and I ignored my gut feelings." Cait didn't know what to say. He was right. If she was honest with herself she had been thinking the same thing. He let go of her sensing what she was thinking. She took hold of his hand. "String why didn't you turn back?" His face was showing every trace of guilt he was feeling. " I always looked up to Sinj even when we were kids. He seemed to always make the right decision. While I was the reckless one he was the one that thought things through. I guess I was still relying on his good judgement. I also thought ..." His voice trailed off. Cait finished the sentence for him. " You also thought you had suffered enough pain in your life and that maybe God would give you a break." String smiled at her. "Yeah, something like that." Her pulled her toward the door leading her upstairs to the bed they shared. When they reached the top of the stairs he kissed her like he always did before he made love to her. " I want you tonight Cait, I don't want to think or feel anything but you."

Cait was sitting at the desk trying to sort out the mess Dom had made of the scedual. She looked up at the clock. Dom and String should be done by now at the studio. It was the first job Sting had been on since they returned. The night Dom came to dinner they had talked. For the first time since St. John's death she had started seeing a difference in String and it was a positive one. By no means was he over his grief but it was a start. She turned off her laptop. They would be at least another hour before returning. She decided this would be a good time to get some shopping done.

Cait left the store carrying the two full sacks of food. It was late and the parking lot was deserted. She made it to her car just as a wave of nausea came over her. She managed to get the car door open and sat the bags in the car. As she turned to open the driver side door the parking lot began to spin. The last thing she remembered was strong arms caught her before she hit the ground.

Cait slowly opened her eyes as she reached up to feel a cold cloth on her forehead. She was lying back in the front seat of her car on the passenger side. She was vaguely aware that someone was in the drivers seat. He reached over to remove the cloth from her head. "Does he know?" She blinked her eyes trying to focus. "Does who know what?" She sat up and turned to look at the stranger that had helped her. He reached over to put her seat upright. " String, does he know he's going to be a dad?" Cait didn't need to see who it was. She heard of women having fainting spells when they were pregnant but not hallucinations. " No it can't be. You're dead. I saw the helicopter you were in go down." She could only stare at the man beside her. Maybe someone had drugged her. St. John dabbed her head with the cloth. " No Cait you're not hallucinating. It really is me." She was confused at first, then overjoyed. Then anger set in. She raised up to strike him but felt sick again and laid back in the seat . "Cait take it easy. You need to calm down and let this pass." She did not move or open her eyes. "Why St. John? Why would you do this to him again?" Then the realization hit her and she quickly sat up. "The mission, you planned this whole thing to fake your death. He trusted you." St. John looked out his window. Would she belive him if he did tell her the truth. He had to try. He came this far already. "Cait, I know you have no reason to believe me but what happened to me was not part of the plan. I really did go meet Zeus to bring him down." "Then how where you able to fake the crash?" He looked sincere as he told her the truth. "Cait everything that happened that day was not planned. When Zeus walked toward Airwolf my only thought was to lead him away and get out of there. I flew as low to the ground as I could and when I came to an area that was thick with trees I jumped. I made it within seconds of the missile hitting." Cait was having a hard time believing him. " Then why didn't you show yourself. We were there for hours. String was grief stricken." Hearing this caused a tightness in his chest. " When I hit the ground I was knocked unconscious. I came to the next day. I still had my phone on me. The first person I thought to call was my superior officer from my special ops group. I knew he could get a fix on my phone. After I made the call I passed out again. I woke up a week later at an army base hospital."

Cait belived him but she still had questions. "Then why not let String know sooner? And why now, and more importantly why come to me?" She was a tough one. He loved that about her. When it came to String she was protective. He imagined she would be the same way with the baby. "My SO wants me back. He thought this would be the best way for everyone to think I was dead. They can easily reinvent me." Cait felt the anger build inside her. " You don't think I will keep your secret do you?" Sinj held up his hands as if he were surendering. "Cait I'm here because I can't let String think I'm dead. I had no intentions of leaving him like that. I couldn't do that to him again. As soon as I was well enough I slipped away. I didn't know how to approach him and I thought it would be easier coming from you. If I had known you were pregnant I wouldn't have." Cait was trying to process all that he had told her when her phone rang. She looked to Sinj. "It's String isn't it?" Cait nodded yes and answered.

"Cait , are you all right and where the hell are you?" She could hear the panic in his voice. "I'm at the store. I lost track of time. I didn't mean to worry you. I will be there in fifteen minutes. I love you too." As she hung up she glanced over at Sinj. " I don't know how to tell him." Sinj smiled. "About the baby or me?"

She replied "Both"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: New Beginning

Cait was still shaking from the encounter she had just had with St. John. She was trying to calm herself before she arrived back at the hanger. If she did not calm down String would definitely pick up on the fact that something was wrong. She pulled off the road and turned her car off. She laid her head on the steering wheel. How was she going to tell String that Sinj was alive. He would be overjoyed but she was afraid he would not belive that his faked death was not planned. This is not how she wanted this night to go. Two days ago she had figured out that her nausea was more than a bug. Her trip to the doctor this morning confirmed that. She had planned to tell String tonight after she fixed him a romantic dinner. Truth was important to String, he was also a straight forward person . There was really no good way to do this then to just tell him. She looked up at the clock on the dash board. String would be getting more worried that she was not back. Knowing what she had to do she started the car and headed to her task at hand.

As Cait pulled up to the hanger she saw the white limo sitting there. String was right, Michael had bad timing. What ever he wanted she hoped he was quick about it.

String was still , too still and he looked shocked as he leaned on her desk to keep his legs from going out from under him. Dom was close by asking Michael over and over again how this could be. Cait rushed to String's side. "String, what's wrong?"

Michael cleared his throat. " Cait I just gave Hawke and Dom some difficult news that will take a little time to sink in." Cait took in a quick unintentional breath. "You know about St. John Michael."

String broke from the trance he seemed to be in jerking his head up to glare at Cait. " Are you telling me you knew Sinj was alive?" Cait was not given a chance to explain. String pushed past her as he headed out the door and to the red, white and blue helicopter Cait right behind him. "String wait, we need to talk." He made it in as she reached him. She pleaded with him with her eyes to not shut her out. As he closed the door he expressed his wishes. " I need time to myself Cait. Go home." She watched him lift off and away from her. She was hurt and angry but most of all worried for him. He had told her to go home, did he mean the cabin or her house that they still shared. She walked back to the hanger. Dom was standing in the office with a bottle of whiskey in hand that he kept for special occasions. She was sure celebration was not the reason he needed a drink right now. Michael had already left.

Dom poured a drink and sat down. "I would offer you one but in your condition I know you can't." Cait opened her mouth to speak then closed it. Dom smiled at her. " I know morning sickness when I see it. I take it you haven't told him yet?" Cait sat in the chair across from him. "No, I just went to the doctor this morning. I was planing on telling him tonight." Dom nodded as if he understood. " Then Sinj shows up wanting you to soften the blow with String and you didn't get your chance."

"Dom how did you know that?"

"Well you came here knowing that he was alive so I figure you were coming to tell us but Michael beat you to it."

"Dom he thinks I was keeping it from him." Dom tossed back the last bit of whiskey before taking Caitlin in for a hug. "Cait everything will be fine. You know him as good as I do. He needs time to digest everything he heard tonight. He knows you would never betray him. And if he had any idea that you were carrying his baby he would still be here right now."

Cait was tired. She did not think it was possible for a person to throw up as much as she had in the past four days. She had their baby to take care of and the only way to do that was to take care of herself. She slipped her arm through Dom's and headed home with him. She needed a good night's rest so she could deal with String tomorrow.

String sat inside Airwolf staring into the lair. He had just returned from a long flight with her. He had to clear his head and this was the best way he knew how to do that. Out of the corner of his eye he caught someone entering the lair. He pulled the gun he kept hidden down by his side. As soon as he released the safety he discovered there was no threat.

St. John approached the lady making eye contact with his brother. He was desperate to read his expression. He wouldn't blame him if he pulled the trigger, he had it coming.

String's heart caught in his chest when he realized it was Sinj. So many emotions went through him. He was sure he couldn't survive losing him again. He wanted so much to run and hug him, to feel him alive and well but the anger and betrayal kept him for doing it. Both men stayed where they were waiting for the other to move. Loving St. John had cost him so much, more then he got back in return. How many times can you forgive your brother. He remembered his mom once quoting the Bible to him when he was six. Sinj had left him behind to go play with his older friends saying he was just a baby. He remembered how angry he was. His mom found him in the back yard beating a watering can with a base ball bat. " I hate him mom. " She smiled at him as she always did when his anger got the best of him waiting for the raging storm to subside before she would impart her wisdom on him. " You don't hate your brother Stringfellow, you're just angry and you need to forgive him." String felt embarrassed at his out burst but was not willing to give in. " I just forgave him yesterday mom, how many times do I need to forgive him?" His mom took his hand leading him into the kitchen for a cookie. " Seventy times seven Stringfellow." String looked at his mom confused. " That's how many times the Good Book says we are to forgive are brothers." String wished their mother was here now. She always knew the right words to say.

String opened the door and stepped out. Without thinking he took quick steps until Sinj was in his arms. Tears rolled down his checks. Both men held each other in a hug. After enough time had passed String let go. " Michael told me what happened. I would like to hear it from you."

An hour had passed since St. John began telling String all that had happened. String noticed that Sinj seemed to be in some physical discomfort and pointed to his ribs. "Are you hurt?" St. John lifted up his shirt making String drew in a sharp breath. His rib cage was black and blue. " You didn't think I could jump from a moving chopper and not get something broken." Both brothers started to laugh which led to Sinj's ribs hurting even more. The laughter stopped and Sinj turned serious. " You know Cait loves you and would do anything to protect you. She didn't deserve you running out on her tonight." String looked puzzled. " How did you know, did you talk to her?" He hated to admit it but he was a little jealous of the way Sinj would flirt with Cait. It bothered him that Sinj would be there for her when he wasn't.

"No, I followed her back to the hanger. I was outside when she went in. She didn't know I was there. As a matter of fact it was me she was with earlier. And before you punch me let me explain." String had started to speak but remained silent. " I followed Cait today when she went to the store. I was trying to find a way to approach her. I thought it would be easier going through her to get to you but I didn't get the chance." String waited for him to continue. "And?" St. John wasn't sure if he should tell him what happened but he was worried about their relationship. " I noticed she was about to get sick as she was putting groceries in the car. By the time I reached her she passed out in my arms."

String got up from his sitting position and started to leave. Sinj stopped him. " String she's fine. Nothing a little rest won't cure." String tried to break away. "How do you know it's not serious. I've noticed that she has been tired the last few days and not eating but I was so consumed with my grief that I didn't ask." St. John started to laugh. " What's so funny?" St. John pointed at him. "You, that's what. String think about it. She's tired, not eating,nasuated and fainting. What does that sound like to you?"

String ran his fingers through his hair as he put all the pieces together then froze. First it was bewilderment that slowly turned to the biggist grin that consumed his face. " Are you telling me I'm going to be a dad?" Sinj slapped him on the back. " Yes, God help us all that is what I'm telling you. Stringfellow Hawke a dad. Who would have thought." String turned to leave. " I need to get to her."

He noticed that Sinj was not following him. When he turned back around he didn't like the look on his face. He knew what was coming. " String,I have something to tell you and I don't know how." String had a sick felling in his gut. " Your leaving and not coming back again." Sinj looked to the ground kicking the dirt with his toe. " I wouldn't say I'll never come back. Never is a long time. I've got to do this String. I've been underground so long that I don't know what I would do with myself if I retired from special ops. We both ended up fighting the bad guys. We just went about it diffrently."

String hugged his brother one last time kissing him on the check. "Can you at least find a way to let me know you're alive every once in awhile?" Sinj kissed him back. " Tell Dom I love him, and String hold on to Cait. She's the best thing that could have happened to you. Kiss my nephew for me when he's born." Sinj walked out leaving String standing there. St. John's last statement just dawning on him as he ran after him. "Sinj, how do you know it's a boy?" Sinj grinned. " I don't, it just seems right that you have a boy that will turn out just like you and mom will finally get her revenge." String laughed as he watched Sinj drive off. The day started off with his grief over a lost brother that turned to anger and then utter joy. He was losing his brother yet once again but he was going to be a father.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Farewell To A Friend

String landed at the cabin. It appeared Cait wasn't there. He had tried her cell phone several times but no one had answered. It was the same thing with Dom's. His next stop would be Caitlin's house. Forty-five minutes later he was pulling away from Cait's house. There was only one place else she could be so he headed to Dom's. As he drove he thought about how once again he shut Cait out. He wondered how much more of his being closed off would she stand for . He pushed her away yet again only this time she carried their baby. He couldn't get to her fast enough. Somehow losing Sinj didn't hurt as bad this time. He had his family to think about now. Family, he needed to marry Cait. He was going to propose but now it couldn't wait. He hoped she would have forgiven him. Tonight all he wanted to do was love her.

The lights were all off at Dom's. He expected as much. It was midnight and Dom was an early riser. He let himself in with his key. Dom and Cait were both heavy sleepers. He quietly made his way to his old room where he knew he would find Cait. The light of the moon coming in from the window gave him just enough light to make his way to the bed where Cait lay sleeping. She looked so peaceful. There was his future, his wife and baby. His protective instincts where stronger than ever. His and Cait's lives were dangerous ones. He lost his parents when he was young. He didn't want this for his child. He sat on the bed and stroked Cait's face gently as she began to stir. Slowly opening her eyes she smiled as he came into focus. He leaned down to softly kiss her lips. Then he took her left hand in his.

"Cait, I'm sorry I acted like a jackass today. Can you forgive me." Cait sat up in bed so they could talk. " I know you were upset learning that Sinj was still alive. I just wish you trusted me more and let me in. I will always love you String. That's what real love is, you love through the good and the bad. Not just when things go your way." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring he retrieved at the cabin.

"Cait, I meant to do this the night I came home and found Sinj at the cabin. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Cait couldn't get any words to come out. String looked worried. "Cait, please say something. " She knew the answer to his question. She realized she loved this man since the day he saved her in the Pope County jail. " Yes Stringfellow Hawke I will marry you." String took a breath, his heart was pounding in his chest. He placed the ring on her finger. "String it's beautiful." She said as she admired it then suddenly gasped as she remembered something. "Ah, String I have something important to tell you." String smiled. "What is it you want to tell me mommy." Cait started to speak and then realized he had called her mommy. She stood up on her knees in the bed and socked him playfully in his shoulder. "String, how did you know." String pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "Sinj told me."

"You saw him tonight?" She looked worried. " I went to to the lair to clear my head. Sinj was there. He told me everything."

"So is everything OK between the two of you?" She could tell by the change of expression on his face that something was not right. "He left for good. Said he was going back to his undercover work. We said are goodbyes." Cait hugged him tight. "Oh String, I'm so sorry. That must have hurt." String pulled away so he could see her eyes. " Yeah it did but I will be OK Cait. I have you, my baby and Dom. "

Dom stood outside the room as he listened to the two most important people in his life profess their love for each other. He quietly walked back to his room. His kids had finally made it past all the obstacles that had been laid before them and he was going to finally be a grandpa.

It was early morning as String left Cait peacefully sleeping. They had spent half the night making love. He laid awake the rest of the night as she slept. In those hours he made one of the hardest decisions he ever had to make but he knew it was the right one.

The drive to the lair was a long one. This was going to be the toughest mission he ever flew with the lady and he had to do it alone. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her. Michael had asked him to test a new weapon. He was in love the moment he saw her. He knew the first flight that she belonged to no one but him. He thought about all the missions he and Dom and then Cait had flown. He had to admit he loved the adrenaline rush that came with it. The sun was just coming up as the ladies hiding place came into view. String punched in the code to the entrance. He stood in awe of her. No matter how many times he saw her she had that effect on him. He walked over and caressed her sleek lines and admired her power. After a few moments of reflection he changed into his flight suit. He did a precheck and took one last look around her sacturary before he masterfully lifted her out of her hiding place.

It was early morning. Archangel was alone in his office enjoying a cup of coffee before everyone else came to work at the firm. He liked this time alone sitting in his comfortable leather chair watching the sun come up through his large wall of window's. He had been worried about Hawke and the outcome between him and his brother. He was also worried about Cait. She didn't look well when she came to the hanger yesterday. He hoped that She and Hawke's relationship had not suffered over the turn of events that had occurred. Over the years Hawke had come to mean a lot to him. He valued his friendship. He also loved Cait. She was good for Hawke. And as much as he hated to admit it he loved Dom well. Suddenly his peaceful morning was interrupted. If he didn't know better he would swear that Airwolf had just landed on the lawn outside the Firm. He jumped up so fast he spilled coffee all over his white suit. "What the hell is this" Thinking someone had stolen Airwolf and was there to attack the Fri he picked up the phone to alert security. Taking another look he saw Hawke exit her. He picked the phone up giving orders for everyone to stand down. Had Hawke lost his mind? "Damn it Hawke what do you think you are doing?" As he rushed to get to him before anyone else could.

String landed and quickly left the lady. He made his way toward the road that led to the Firm. He could hear Michael calling after him but he refused to look back. He couldn't look back. His future was ahead of him not behind. She had served him well. Now she was someone else's. He prayed that whoever that was would understand the responsibility that came with her.

String made it to the road where a car waited for him. As soon as he got in the car took off. Dom looked over at String. "You sure this is what you want to do kid?" Even though he said he wouldn't look back he did one last look.

"Take me home Dom. I have a nursery to build at the cabin."

THE END


End file.
